


No Regrets

by BlueMinuet



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 21:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7949569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMinuet/pseuds/BlueMinuet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night before his wedding to Eiji, Oishi's best man asks him if he has any regrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Regrets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nobetterpicture](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobetterpicture/gifts).



> Written for SASO2016. Original prompt/fill can be found [here](https://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/13489.html?thread=4019633#cmt4019633).

Tezuka takes a long drink from his beer. The roof shingles he’s sitting on are still holding onto a bit of warmth from the hot sun beating down on them throughout the day, even though the sun has just set. 

Oishi huffs beside him. “You don’t throw a very good bachelor party, Tezuka. Everything wrapped up at a reasonable hour.” 

He’s smirking though, when Tezuka looks at him. 

“I suppose I didn’t research the matter thoroughly enough,” he says. 

Oishi laughs. “At least you didn’t ask Inui for advice.” 

Tezuka simply nods. There’s a beat before he decides to say, “My understanding is that these parties are supposed to ensure that you don’t go into your marriage with any regret.” He looks over to Oishi. “Is it working?” 

Oishi’s smile falters just a bit, and there’s something in his expression. It’s something Tezuka recognizes — somewhat painfully familiar — but doesn’t have a word for. 

But just as quickly, Oishi catches himself and his returned smile is even brighter than it was before. “I could never regret marrying Eiji.” 

Tezuka nods. He can remember the first time Oishi met Eiji. The first time they played doubles together. He feels like he’s been a bystander to so many of their firsts, so many moments he could press into his best man’s speech and move the room to tears. (Which he would have, if he had ever managed to progress past writing the first line.) 

It would be easier if he also didn’t remember the first time Oishi told Tezuka he’d kissed Eiji. Not with excitement, but like he was confessing his sins. Tezuka had brushed it off then, but in hindsight he was all too aware that they both _knew_. 

Since the moment Tezuka had met Oishi, he’d always felt like he finally found someone that would be by his side always. But there was always something happening; always something new to prove, a new move to master, a new tournament to win. He always took for granted that at some point, there’d just be the two of them. 

Oishi was smarter than him, he had realized a long time ago. 

“I was worried it would be awkward,” Oishi says, barely louder than a whisper. He’s fiddling with his beer, nearly tearing the label to shreds. “Asking you to be my best man.” 

Tezuka stares at him. They had never talked about it. But, he supposes, they always knew the same page, even if they weren’t always on it at the same time. 

“But I couldn’t imagine asking anyone else,” Oishi continues. “It always had to be you.” 

Tezuka falls quiet, staring out at the skyline. “No regrets?” he repeats. 

When Oishi replies, it’s almost to quiet to hear. “Don’t ask me that. Not you.” 

Tezuka takes the last pull of his beer and moves to get up. “I should go.” 

Oishi grabs his forearm, holding him back. “No, wait. Don’t go, I just—” 

When Tezuka turns to him, Oishi is so close. Too close. He can feel the breath on his face, and Tezuka is surprised that Oishi can even breath, because he can’t seem to force his lungs to work. 

He looks into Oishi’s eyes, and there’s that _something_ again, and Tezuka physically aches. 

When they kiss, Tezuka isn’t sure who initiates it. But it’s brief and chaste, but at the end Tezuka can’t help but feel it lasted for a burning eternity. 

When he looks into Oishi’s eyes, there’s nothing but regret. 

“I’m sorry,” Oishi whispers. “I…” 

“No regrets,” Tezuka says to him. He puts his hand on Oishi’s shoulder, and pushes him away, gently. “You love Eiji.” 

Oishi doesn’t resist when Tezuka gets up again. 

“I need to finish my speech,” Tezuka says. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

He doesn’t look back to see Oishi’s face.


End file.
